onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de la Alianza del Gran Ojo/Arco del Archipiélago Shinjin
El arco del Archipiélago Shinjin es el 30º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el primero de la Saga de la Alianza del Gran Ojo. Antecedentes Un año después de fundarse la Alianza de los Siete Magníficos para detener el negocio de los Ojos del Diablo, el capitán Buck ha recibido información sobre otro comprador de este fármaco: el antiguo Guerrero del Mar Terracota "El General de Demonios". Capítulo 470: La amenaza del ex-Guerrero del Mar Maxwell: ¿Un ex-Guerrero del Mar? Dan: Sí, el Gobierno Mundial le ofreció el puesto después de que su recompensa llegara a los 275.000.000, pero siguió matando civiles, por lo que le acabaron retirando el título hace diez años para dárselo al Caballero del Mar Jinbe. Cosmo: Oh... Dan: En ese momento había muchísima tensión entre humanos y Gyojin, por lo que pensaron que volver a un Gyojin parte de los Tres Grandes Poderes serviría para mejorar calmar las cosas. Saigo Tepes: Sea como sea, ese Terracota fue considerado uno de los piratas más poderosos del mundo, y si lo que nos ha contado Buck es cierto, nos va a tocar hacerle una visita. Dan: Aún así me llama la atención que sea comprador de Ojos del Diablo. Cuando era Guerrero del Mar no tenía habilidades de Fruta del Diablo. Laura: Entonces debe haber comido una durante estos diez años en los que ha ido por ahí. Roco Crash: Con o sin fruta, tengo curiosidad. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado directamente con un Guerrero del Mar. Cosmo: ¡Después del susto que nos llevamos en Dressrosa, casi que preferiría no hacerlo! Amar: Yo he oído cosas de ese Terracota. Dicen que durante estos últimos diez años ha estado formando un ejército de monstruos, seguramente para dar justicia a su epíteto "El General de Demonios". Mika: ¡¿Los Piratas de Terracota están formados por monstruos?! Rick: Enfrentarnos a un ejército de monstruos no sería ninguna novedad, después de lo de Merveille... Maxwell: Cierto. Bueno, Buck dijo que contactaría con el resto de líderes de la alianza para reunirnos en el Archipiélago Shinjin. Paul: ¡Eh, Capi! Maxwell: ¡Dime, Paul! Paul está al borde de la cubierta mirando al horizonte con unos prismáticos. Paul: ¡Tenemos compañía! Maxwell: ¿? Dos barcos se sitúan a cada lado del Freaky Soul mientras los pirata sacan sus armas en previsión de la posible amenaza. Sin embargo, las voces que salen de ellos los calman, reconociendo a sus viejos aliados. Bomba: ¡Maxweeeeell! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Soy yo, Bomba! * ["El Pequeño Gran Pirata"' Bomba, capitán de los Piratas Kindergarten.] Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! (¡El canijo mata-gigantes, oh, mierda!) Dance Mon: ¡Qué elegantemente agradable coincidencia, Piratas Freak, me alegro mucho de veros, sobretodo a ti, señorita Ana! * ["El Casi Supernova"' Dance Mon, capitán de los Piratas Discoball. Recompensa: 99.999.999] Ana: Oh... Hola, Dance Mon... Bomba: ¿Habéis recibido la llamada de Buck? Maxwell: ¡Sí, pecísamente estamos de camino al Archipiélago Shinjin! Bomba: ¡Bueno, más que "estar de camino", ya habéis llegado, la tenemos ahí delante! Maxwell: ¿? Capataz: ¡Tieeeerra a la vistaaa, Archipiélago Shinjin, Capi! Maxwell: ... Los piratas miran a proa para ver una serie de islas alzándose ante ellos, la mayoría muy pequeñas aunque hay cuatro de tamaño considerable. Además, todas ellas tienen aspecto de tener un ecosistema desértico y con grandes montañas. Maxwell: Vaaale, ahora que hemos llegado me doy cuenta de algo. Willy: ¿De qué? Maxwell: Buck no concretó en su llamada en cual de estas islas estaría esperándonos... Bomba: ¡¡¡!!! Dance Mon: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell: Será desgraciao... Capítulo 471: El ladronzuelo * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen I: "A la deriva" ** A bordo de un pequeño velero, Gang "El Temerario" y Costurero navegan en busca de los Gang Hunters tras huir de Isla Olto antes de su destrucción a manos de los Piratas Devoradores de Mundos. ---- Los tres barcos pirata han atracado en la primera población con puerto que han encontrado. Una vez reunidos todos en el muelle, Maxwell saca un Den Den Mushi del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, marcando en él el número de Buck. Purupurupurupurupuru... Got'cha Buck: ¿Diga? Al habla el capitán Buck. Maxwell: ¡Buck, machote, solo quería decirte que ya he llegado al archipiélago con Dance Mon y Bomba! Buck: Oh, eso está bien. ¿En qué isla habéis atracado? Maxwell: Pueeees... Antes de contestar, el Garabateador mira a sus dos aliados, quienes niegan con la cabeza. Maxwell: No tenemos ni pajolera idea, estamos en el primer muelle que hemos encontrado. Buck: Ah, entonces tranquilos, este archipiélago solo tiene un puerto civil, ahora vengo. Got'cha Maxwell: ¡! Dance Mon: Creo que ya entiendo por qué no concretó dónde estaría esperándonos exactamente. Maxwell: ... O'Baby observa el pueblo en el que se encuentran. Está formado únicamente por casas de madera en no muy buen estado. Además, por la calidad de la ropa de los transeúntes, este tiene pinta de ser un lugar pobre. O'Baby: Eh, capitán. Bomba: ¿? O'Baby: ¿Te has fijado en las condiciones de vida de este sitio? Parece que este lugar haya sido atacado. Bomba: Ooh. Elvis: También puede ser un lugar humilde, no sabemos si hay otras poblaciones en este archipiélago. Mirad, los niños juegan como si nada, no tienen cara de haber sufrido ningún ataque. Un grupo de niños pasa corriendo entre los piratas, jugando al pilla-pilla, cuando uno de ellos empuja sin querer a Tepes, golpeándole con el hombro. Niño: ¡Uy, perdone, señor! Pero el cyborg coge del brazo al chaval antes de que se vaya, comprobando que le ha robado la cartera. El pirata lanza al niño una mirada fulminante, llegando a asustarle. Tepes: ¿Usando el viejo truco del empujón accidental? Niño: ¡¡¡!!! (¡MIERDA!) Maxwell: ¿Mm? Tepes levanta la otra mano dispuesto a darle una reprimenda al niño. Tepes: ¡Esta será la última vez que le robas a alguien, mocoso! Maxwell: ¡Eh, Tepes, qué haces! Pero antes de golpearle, la mano de Tepes es agarrada por la de un hombre encapuchado. Tepes: ¿? Tras quitarle la cartera al niño y devolvérsela a Tepes, el misterioso individuo procede a disculparse por lo ocurrido. Encapuchado: Por favor, le pido disculpas en nombre de este muchacho, le prometo que esta clase de incidentes no se repetirán. Tepes: ... Encapuchado: ¿A que no? Tras unos segundos cabizbajo, el niño asiente. Tepes: ... Tsk, está bien. Maxwell: ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Pero cuando el Garabateador ya se ha acercado a donde se encuentra Tepes, el encapuchado y los niños ya se han marchado. Maxwell: ¿Ha pasado algo, Tepes? Tepes: Nada, Capi... Maxwell: ... Dance Mon: ¡Y aquí llega nuestro buen camarada, Buck! Buck aparece en el puerto frente a los piratas acompañado de Rake y Shovel, los tres muy serios. Maxwell: ¿Has averiguado algo más acerca de...? Buck: ¡Chst, aquí no! ... Vamos a reunirnos en mi barco. Capítulo 472: Secuestro en masa * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen II: "La luz de la esperanza" ** Tras días perdidos en medio del mar, los dos amigos empiezan a ponerse nerviosos y a pensar que encontrar a los Gang Hunters va a llevarles más tiempo de lo que creían. Es en ese momento cuando el velero es alcanzado por el resplandor de unos focos procedentes de un lugar cercano, parecido a un barco. ---- Buck, Maxwell, Dance Mon y Bomba se reúnen en el camarote del primero mientras los demás esperan fuera. Sentados frente al escritorio del Mercenario, los tres capitanes invitados observan un mapa del archipiélago donde pueden verse dos grandes construcciones en las dos islas más grandes de este (una de ellas tachada con una cruz) y otra más pequeña en una de ellas. Buck: Primero de todo debo comunicaros que Creeper, Red y Kurokage no podrán unirse a nosotros debido a que están luchando en sus propias batallas, pero han dicho que vendrán nada más terminar con sus asuntos. Maxwell: Lástima. Buck: Bien, para poneros al día, este archipiélago está controlado por la Marine, hay dos bases suyas en este archipiélago, una aquí y la otra aquí. Maxwell: ¿Y esta construcción pequeña que hay aquí, en el otro extremo de la primera isla con base? Buck: Aquí estamos nosotros, este pequeño pueblo se llama Buenaventura y vendría a ser la zona "marginal" del archipiélago. Dance Mon: ¿Marginal? Buck: Lo digo así porque las dos bases de la Marine tienen ciudades tras ellas que cuentan con su protección, bueno, una de ellas ya no, pero en cambio no parecen haberse fijado en este pueblo tan pequeño. Bomba: ¿Y por qué dices que una de ellas ya no tiene protección? Buck: Porque fue arrasada ayer mismo junto a la base por los Piratas de Terracota. Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell: ¡¿Ayer?! Buck: Sep, y lo que es más raro, no se encontraron cadáveres. Tanto la base como la ciudad quedaron desiertas, hasta los barcos de la primera base y los que vinieron a ayudar desde la segunda desaparecieron. Dance Mon: ¿? Buck: Al principio me costó creerlo por lo que fui personalmente a comprobarlo cuando no había nadie, tanto la base como la ciudad habían sido arrasados pero no había absolutamente nadie. Maxwell: Hala... Dance Mon: Mmm... Puede que a Terracota le guste quedarse con los cadáveres enteros como trofeo... o puede que nos enfrentemos a un caso de secuestro en masa. Maxwell: ¿Un secuestro en masa? Venga, hombre ¿cuántas personas debían haber en esa ciudad? Decenas de miles... ¿no? Buck: Según las noticias, la base y la ciudad eran habitadas por un total de 50.000 personas. Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Bomba: ¡HALA! Dance Mon: Cielos... Buck: ¡Pero eso a nosotros no nos concierne, lo importante es que Terracota está escondido en algún lugar de este archipiélago y si queremos encontrar al distribuidor de los Ojos del Diablo vamos a tener que encontrarle y sonsacarle la información! Dance Mon: ¿Cuál es el plan? Buck: ¡Registrar cada una de las islas de este archipiélago hasta dar con él, será entonces cuando atacaremos! Bomba: ¡Genial! Dance Mon: Peinar la zona es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. Maxwell: Seh. Buck: Bien, pues, cada uno se encargará de registrar distintas islas. El primero que encuentre a ese desgraciado que de la alarma. Todos: ¡Perfecto! Y habiendo concluido la planificación de su estrategia, los cuatro piratas brindan con sus copas de vino (zumo de naranja en el caso de Bomba). Mientras, en una cueva subterránea de localización desconocida, varias jaulas grandes son subidas en barcos por figuras corpulentas. En el interior de la jaula pueden verse tanto marines como civiles asustados por los seres que los tienen cautivos. A su vez, otro ser misterioso se acerca a un trono con un hombre musculoso y pelirrojo sentado en él que, tras oír lo que su subordinado le susurra a la oreja, sonríe mostrando dientes afilados. Terracota: Bien, bien... ¿Habéis encontrado ya al muchacho? Pero su subordinado niega con la cabeza. Terracota: Tsk... ¡Seguid buscando! Asustado, el soldado se va corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes. Terracota: ¡Tiene que estar aún en este archipiélago, lo sé! En fin... ¡Muchachos, terminad de cargar las jaulas, la cosa se pondrá chula ESTA NOCHE! Piratas de Terracota: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! * ["El General de Demonios"' Terracota, capitán de los Piratas de Terracota y antiguo Guerrero del Mar. Recompensa: 450.000.000] Capítulo 473: El ladronzuelo ataca de nuevo * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen III: "Gran Tesoro" ** Atraídos por las luces, Gang y Costurero llegan a la entrada del mayor barco que han visto en sus vidas, de color dorado y con un gran cartel de luces de neón en la entrada donde pone su nombre: Gran Tesoro. ---- Una vez finalizada la reunión, los cuatro piratas se dividen las islas que registrarán para encontrar el escondrijo de Terracota. Para registrar la suya, Maxwell envía un equipo formado por Willy, Rick, Ana, Mika, Capataz y Coronel a que vayan allí con el Smiley Gunner. Por otro lado, los Piratas Discoball han decidido ir a investigar a la ciudad protegida por la Marine. Maxwell: Nos encontraremos aquí mañana, chicos, tened cuidado. Rick: ¡Tranquilo, Capi, nosotros controlamos! Coronel: ¡Inmersión! Capataz: ¡Inmersión! Got'cha Tras guardar el Den Den Mushi en su bosillo, Maxwell mira el pueblo detenidamente, buscando algún lugar en el que empezar a buscar información sobre Terracota, pero este tiene un aspecto tan simple que no destaca absolutamente nada en mitad de las calles. Maxwell: Bueeeno... Buck, Bomba y Dance Mon se han ido a lo suyo y el grupo de investigación especial ya ha partido, todo está en orden... ¿Qué hacemos? Piratas Freak: ¡¿Nos preguntas que qué hacemos teniendo una misión entre manos?! Maxwell: No, si eso lo sé pero es que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar a investigar en este pueblo tan cutre... Podríamos ir a tomar algo, creo que tengo calderilla para algo de bollería... ... ¿? ... ¡¡¡!!! ¡Eh! ¡¿Y mi cartera con la calderilla?! Tepes: ¡¡¡!!! El cyborg empieza a mirar a su alrededor sospechando enseguida de quién puede ser el responsable de que su capitán haya perdido la cartera, hasta que ve al mismo niño de antes doblando una esquina corriendo. Tepes: ¡El ladrón ha ido por ahí! Maxwell: ¡¡Se la va a cargar, NADIE ROBA A MAXWELL SCRIBBLE!! Tanto Maxwell como Tepes salen corriendo en persecución del muchacho con el resto sin saber qué decir al respecto. El muchacho corre por las calles del pueblo contando las monedas que hay dentro de la cartera, sonriendo al ver que no son pocas. Sin embargo, es interrumpido por los gritos de acusación de Maxwell a lo lejos, lo que le obliga a aligerar el paso. Tratando de despistar a los dos piratas, el ladrón se mete en un callejón entre dos casas solo para encontrar a Tepes al otro lado. Niño: ¡¡¡!!! Maxwell: ¡Te pillé! El muchacho está acorralado, por un lado tiene al cyborg que casi le destroza de una bofetada y por el otro al que parece ser el jefe de este, acercándose a él rápidamente extendiendo su mano y haciendo señas de que le devuelva la cartera. Admitiendo su derrota, el muchacho hace caso al pirata. Maxwell: ¡Gracias! No te has guardado nada en los bolsillos ¿verdad? Incapaz de decir nada de puro miedo, el niño niega con la cabeza. Maxwell: Hmmm... ¡TEPES, REGÍSTRALE! Niño: ¡¿Qué?! ¡AH! Tepes levanta al niño con sus brazos, le da la vuelta y empieza a sacudirle, cayendo varias carteras y calderilla de sus bolsillos. Cuando no parece que vaya a caer nada más, el cyborg lo devuelve al suelo. Maxwell: Caramba, estás hecho todo un chorizo... Pero no, esas monedas del suelo no son mías. Encapuchado: ¡Milton! Maxwell y Tepes: ¿Milton? Niño: ¡¡¡!!! El mismo hombre encapuchado de antes aparece acompañado por el resto de niños, acercándose al muchacho con pinta de estar enfadado. Encapuchado: ¡¿No te acabo de dejar las cosas claras sobre robar a los demás, Milton?! ¡Es una falta grave! Milton: ... Encapuchado: ¡Volvamos a casa! No saben cuánto lo siento, caballeros, solo tiene doce años y... un momento... Las miradas de Maxwell y el encapuchado se cruzan durante varios segundos, como si tuvieran la sensación de haberse visto en otro lugar. En ese momento aparece el resto de los Freak en la escena para ver lo ocurrido. Laura: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Skorup: ¡¡¡!!! ¡TÚ! Encapuchado: ¿Eh? ¡AH, TÚ! Skorup: ¡ERES SPECTRE, DE LOS PIRATAS CRUZADOS! Maxwell: ¡¿Piratas Cruzados?! ¿¿Esos no eran los de Lester?? Spectre: Ya os recuerdo... Ha pasado tiempo, Piratas Freak. [Spectre, antiguo tirador de los Piratas Cruzados, actual predicador del Pueblo sin Nombre.] Milton: ¿? Capítulo 474: El Detector de Tíos Duros * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen IV: "Lluvia de oro" ** Gang y Costurero cada vez están más maravillados con Gran Tesoro. Sus paredes e incluso el agua de su interior son oro puro, y para colmo, en el túnel de entrada llueve oro en polvo. ---- Skorup está a punto de desenfundar sus revólveres pero Maxwell le detiene con la mano. Paul: ¿Quién es ese? Skorup: ¿Te acuerdas de Lester, ese hombre vestido de sacerdote contra el que luchamos en la nave de Kukumber? Este estaba con él la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él. Spectre: ... Milton: ¿Qué está diciendo, señor Spectre? Spectre: (suspiro) Esos días quedaron atrás. Ahora solo soy un simple predicador en este pueblo. Milton: ¿Fue usted pirata? Spectre no podría arrepentirse más de haberse levantado hoy por la mañana, viendo la situación tan incómoda en la que se ha metido. Spectre: N-no... sí. Tras quedarse sin habla un par de segundos, el muchacho aprieta puños y dientes, dirigiéndose luego al predicador con un tono muy distinto al que había usado hasta ahora. Milton: ¡¿Y me habla de que robar es una falta grave, cuando eso es lo que hacen los piratas?! ¡Hipócrita desgraciado, estoy harto de que siempre se meta en nuestras vidas! ¡¿Por qué no se queda en la choza de la colina y nos deja a todos en paz?! ¡Pandilla, nos vamos! Niños: ¡¡¡!!! Y sin decir nada más, el muchacho sale corriendo llevándose a los demás niños con él. Mientras, los Freak no saben cómo reaccionar ante la discusión que ellos mismos han provocado, quedándose mirando a un cabizbajo Spectre. Spectre: ... Maxwell: ... Spectre: (suspiro) Sin decir ni una sola palabra a los Freak, Spectre abandona el callejón. No obstante, Maxwell va tras él seguido por sus compañeros, viendo en él una oportunidad de conseguir información. Maxwell: ¡Eh, Spectre, espera! Spectre: ¡Márchate! Maxwell: ¡¿Qué haces en esta isla, has venido tú solo hasta el Nuevo Mundo?! Spectre: ¡Nací en esta isla, y tras la caída de Lester en Isla Templo supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa y rehacer mi vida! Maxwell: ¿¿Que vives aquí?? ¡Perfecto, porque ahora mismo estoy buscand...! Pero Spectre se da la vuelta acercándose imponente al capitán pirata. Spectre: ¡Escucha, Garabateador, yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, con Lester o con la piratería, ahora sólo soy un ermitaño que se llama a sí mismo "predicador" y que vive en este pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios con la intención de ayudar a los más necesitados, y vosotros no habéis hecho más que dificultarme la tarea en los cinco minutos que hace que nos hemos encontrado, así que hacedme un favor y volved por donde habéis venido! Maxwell no puede evitar quedarse sin habla por la regañina, viendo como después Spectre reanuda su camino hacia las afueras del poblado. Maxwell: Caramba... No recordaba que tuviese tan mal genio. Skorup: Nope, no lo tenía. Amar: En fin, dudo que sirva de algo seguir persiguiéndole ahora mismo, propongo esperar a que se calme. En ese momento, se oyen varios gritos dentro del pueblo, los cuales llaman la atención de los piratas. En una de las calles, dos niños pequeños se abrazan mientras miran temerosos a un hombre alto con capa que les mira sonriendo. Acompañándole hay otros dos hombres más corpulentos que mantienen alejados al resto de los ciudadanos. Pirata: ¿Qué me dices? ¿Berton no está? Uuuuuy, qué pena. Con una sola mano, el pirata levanta a uno de los niños del suelo. Pirata: ¿Y tienes idea de cuándo va a volver, mocoso? Es que necesito hablar con él urgentemente. Civil: ¡Dejad en paz a los niños! Civil: ¡Eso meteos con gente de vuestro tamaño, piratas! Pero los civiles son rápidamente acallados cuando uno de los subordinados del pirata carga el fusil con el que los estaba apuntando. Pirata: ¡Oh, también podemos meternos con gente de nuestro tamaño! Tú, pégale un tiro para que el resto aprenda a mantener la cabeza gacha mientras hablo. Civil: ¡¡¡!!! Niños: ¡NOO! Pero antes de apretar el gatillo, el pirata es noqueado por un hombre corpulento armado con un bate de béisbol. Berton: ¡Te dije que dejaras de meterte con los niños, Babywings, suéltale! Sonriendo, el pirata deja caer al suelo al niño, quien vuelve con su compañero muy asustado. Berton: ¿Estás bien? Niño: Snif- Sí... Babywings: ¡Berton, por fin, es que me parece que cada vez tengo que tensar el ambiente para poder verte! * [Babywings '"El Camorrista", Primer Oficial de los Piratas de Terracota. Recompensa: 28.000.000''] Berton: ¿Qué quieres? Babywings: Me mentiste, Berton, dijiste que Milton estaba en el orfanato "Mamá Canguro" de la base vecina pero no estaba allí. Berton: ¿Ah, no? Una lástima, porque le dejé allí. Babywings: Claro, claro, después de dejarle en la guardería "Osa Mayor", el internado "El Sabio Búho" y el colegio "Huevo de Pascua" (¡Ese lugar ni siquiera existía, maldita sea!) Nos hemos cansado de tus mentiras ¡¿dónde está el crío?! Berton: ¡No lo sé! Babywings: Bueno, quizá alguno de tus queridos huerfanitos sea lo que hace falta para que te venga alguna idea de su paradero. Berton: ¡Ni se te ocurra, Camorrista! Pero Babywings ya ha cogido el kanabō de su espalda dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza, con todos los civiles mirando. Sin embargo, el pirata de repente siente el mayor escalofrío de su vida, junto con sus subordinados y todos los civiles. Berton también se inquieta, aunque no tanto como el pirata, a quien se le ponen los ojos en blanco para caer desmayado al suelo junto a sus hombres. Niños: ¡KYAH! Berton: ¡¿Qué...?! Maxwell: ¡Ey, ey, ey! Berton: ¿? Maxwell aparece caminando hacia Berton con sus compañeros, deteniéndose encima de Babywings mientras imbuye sus pies en Busoshoku Haki. Maxwell: ¡Que tenemos aquí a uno que va de chulo! Berton: ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?! El Garabateador mira a Berton sonriendo y levantando los pulgares. Maxwell: ¡Pero tranquilo, con el "Detector de Tíos Duros de Maxwell Scribble" podrás demostrar ante tus amigos quién es el alfa aquí! Pero lo que el pirata no esperaba es que Berton se convirtiera en una gran nube de humo que, tras dispersarse, muestra a un niño regordete desmayado en el suelo y a Milton sentado a su lado. Maxwell: ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Piratas Freak: ¡¿PERO QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! Milton: ¿Bert? ¿Estás bien...? Tsk, mierda. Capítulo 475: Milton * '''Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen V: "El País de los Sueños" ** Tras cruzar el túnel hasta un enorme espacio circular, los dos amigos atracan en un puerto para explorar el lugar y descansar. Costurero no puede evitar fijarse en la cantidad de gente que hay entrando en el interior del barco, para luego ver que hay toda una ciudad en su interior. A su vez, Gang oye a una mujer dando la bienvenida a unos turistas llamando a este lugar "Gran Tesoro, el País de los Sueños". ---- En cuestión de segundos, la zona se ha llenado de bocas abiertas, por un lado están los piratas liderados por Babywings inconscientes en el suelo del susto, igual que el resto de civiles y el amigo de Milton, y por el otro están los Freak sorprendidos ante el hecho de que un adulto se ha convertido en dos niños. Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Milton: ... Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Milton: (suspiro) En fin, gracias por haberme salvado y perdonad que haya intentado robaros... Tepes: ... Milton: Dos veces... Me llamo Milton. Roco: ¡¿Pe-pero cómo has hecho eso?! ¿Has comido una Fruta del Diablo? Milton mira a los alrededores de la casa antes de responder. Milton: Creo que lo mejor será que entréis, creo que sois de fiar. Roco: ¿? Maxwell: Vale... Milton carga a su amigo Bert sobre su espalda y entra en el edificio seguido por los dos niños pequeños que había fuera y por los Freak. El interior de este consiste en lo que parece ser un aula humilde, con mesas viejas de madera y taburetes. Las paredes tienen varios dibujos colgados en ellas. Milton: Bueno... Comí la [[Fruta Gape Gape|fruta Gape Gape]], desde entonces puedo convertirme en otra persona con la ayuda de otra, como si nos fusionáramos. [Milton, encargado del orfanato "Hermanos Cangrejo" y consumidor de la fruta Gape Gape.] Laura: ¿Qué es este sitio? Milton: El orfanato "Hermanos Cangrejo". Aquí vivo con el resto de niños del pueblo y cuidamos los unos de los otros. Niño: ¡El señor Spectre también nos ayudó arreglando las paredes! Niña: ¡Sí, y esa amiga suya prepara un puré de zanahoria riquísimo! Milton: ¡Callaos vosotros dos, os he dicho mil veces que no necesitamos la ayuda de esos piratas! Maxwell: ¿Piratas? ¿Vino más gente con Spectre? Milton: Vino acompañado de una chica joven y dos niños, los tres piratas ¡y ahora me entero de que él también lo es, el muy embustero! Estas palabras sirven de aviso a los Freak de que al muchacho no le caen bien los piratas, por lo que deciden ir con cuidado. Maxwell: Veo que no te caen nada bien los piratas. Milton: ¿Por qué creéis que el pueblo está así? ¡Hace diez años fue arrasado por piratas junto con el antiguo monasterio de la montaña! ... Mataron a mis padres... Cosmo: Oh, cielos... Milton: Desde entonces nadie ha tomado la iniciativa ni ha sido capaz de reconstruir el pueblo. El antiguo encargado del orfanato me acogió pero la edad le tenía hecho polvo y murió hará ya dos años... así que ahora yo cuido de los niños sin hogar ¡pero algún día conseguiré el dinero para poder comprar una casa en la ciudad y vivir completamente distinto a como vivimos aquí, sin tener que esperar un montón a que lleguen los marines cuando les pedimos ayuda! Dan: ¿Y por qué estabais siendo atacados por esos piratas? Milton: Me quieren a mí por algún motivo que no quiero saber. Hasta ahora he conseguido marearles la perdiz pero se me están terminando las ideas, malditos Piratas de Terracota... Maxwell: ¿Terracota? ¡¿Esos son miembros de los Piratas de Terracota?! Milton: ¿Eh? Sí... Sin pensarlo dos veces, Maxwell sale despavorido fuera del orfanato a buscar a Babywings y hacerle prisionero, para poder sonsacarle información sobre el paradero de Terracota. Sin embargo, una vez fuera ve que tanto él como sus subordinados han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Maxwell: ¿¿Dónde están?? Skorup: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estaban aquí hace nada! Paul: ¿Y esto? Paul se queda mirando al suelo unos segundos hasta que decide coger lo que parece ser un poco de barro del suelo, lo cual le parece extraño viendo el clima seco del lugar. Roco: ¿Qué es eso? Paul: Es barro. Milton: Por cierto. Piratas: ¿? Milton: ¿Quienes sois? Piratas: ¡¡¡!!! Ninguno de los Freak sabe cómo contestar, queriendo impedir que el chaval les odie por ser piratas cuando podría ser una buena fuente de información. Laura: Somooooos... Dan detiene a su compañera para luego acercarse a Milton, cogiéndole por el hombro. Dan: Te lo voy a decir, pero es un secreto ¿eh? Somos marines, marines de incógnito en una misión: encontrar a Terracota. Milton: ¡¡¡!!! ¿En serio? Dan: Nos han dicho que ha secuestrado muchos marines y nuestra misión es rescatarlos. Milton: ¡Ooooh! Dan: ¿Sabes algo de dónde puede estar? Milton: Lo siento, pero no... No suelo salir del pueblo. Dan: ¿Estás seguro? ¿No les has visto irse siquiera después de sus visitas? Milton: ¡Es que se esfuman sin dejar rastro, no dejan ni un barco en el puerto cuando vienen, aparecen sin más! Maxwell: ¿? Dan: Interesante, gracias muchacho. Milton: ¡Buena suerte encontrando a Terracota, tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! Dan: ¡De nada! (Capi, vámonos...) Maxwell asiente y los piratas abandonan rápidamente el lugar, incómodos por la mentira que acaban de contarle al muchacho. Laura: Pobre crío... Cosmo: Ya ves... ¿Adónde vamos ahora, Capi? Maxwell: Eeeemmm... Quizá sea ya el momento de visitar a nuestro viejo amigo Spectre. Capítulo 476: Artistas callejeros * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen VI: "El País de los Sueños" ** Costurero y Gang atraviesan la lujosa zona residencial para acceder a la aún más lujosa zona de casinos. Allí les son dados ni más ni menos que 30.000.000 en fichas de juego y, viendo la cantidad de juegos a su alcance, corren a ver y a apostar en las distintas actividades que se les ofrecen. ---- Los Piratas Discoball acaban de entrar vestidos de incógnito en la ciudad vecina del pueblo sin nombre, todos con capa para evitar ser detectados por la Marine. El Casi Supernova queda completamente sorprendido al ver la enorme actividad que hay en las calles en comparación al pueblo, con la avenida llena a reventar y con la música de los artistas callejeros animando aún más el ambiente. Sophia Star: ¡Mira, querido, toda esa actividad! Dance Mon: Lo veo, querida. ¡Observad bien, mis muchachos... estas calles rebosan alegría pura y dura Y DE FORMA ELEGANTE, CON ESA MÚSICA DE FONDO! Piratas Discoball: ¡''YES''! Elvis: ¿Cuál es el plan, capitán? Dance Mon: Nuestra misión es recopilar información sobre Terracota y sus malvados planes. Con toda este gente rondando por las calles será imposible regresar al punto de encuentro con las manos vacías. ¡Llevad a cabo la misión, muchachos, Y CON ELEGANCIA! Piratas Discoball: ¡¡''YES, HANDSOME'' CAPITÁN!! Los piratas empiezan a replegarse por la ciudad, Madonna y Elvis deciden ir juntos a investigar cerca de la base de la Marine mientras que, una vez solos, Dance Mon y Star se cogen de la mano y se van juntos en busca de una zona comercial. Elvis: Veamos... ¿Dónde estará es base de la Marine? Madonna: ¡Elviiiis! Elvis: Qué. Madonna: ¿¿Me prestas 10.000?? Elvis: ¡¿EH?! ¡Ahora no llevo tanto encima! ¿¿Para qué los quieres?? Madonna: ¡He visto un pedazo de bolso en ese escaparate, con lentejuelas rojas brillantes que parecen rubíes! Elvis: ¡¡¡!!! ¡¿QUÉ ME DICES?! Madonna lleva a su compañero al escaparate de una tienda de bolsos y ambos se quedan mirando fijamente a lo que ven como el accesorio más elegante que han visto en sus vidas, sufriendo incluso una ilusión óptica en forma de halo de luz sobre él. Elvis: Diooooooos, qué rubíes tan chulos... Madonna: ¡Ese bolso tiene que ser mío! Los dos piratas se quedan observando el bolso diez minutos más hasta que una melodía les distrae. Resulta que dos niños están dando un espectáculo en medio de la plaza al lado de la tienda, uno de ellos balanceando unos pesos en llamas atados a unas cadenas y su compañera moviendo unas serpentinas grácilmente. A su vez, una chica más mayor realiza varias acrobacias con unos pompones de animadora. Elvis: Ooooooh... Madonna: ¡Qué bonito! Angel y Legna: Kinkoshomi Enredando sus cadenas y serpentinas, los dos niños forman una red que se prende fuego por los pesos, llamando la atención del público. Acto seguido, la otra joven coge carrerilla hacia la red y da un salto doble mortal sobre ella, cayendo de pie ante un público que estalla en aplausos y empieza a darles monedas. Cheerly: ¡Gracias, damas y caballeros, somos Cheerly, Angel y Legna! Angel: ¡Muchas gracias! Legna: Hmm... juju. Una vez que el público se ha ido, Elvis y Madonna corren hacia ellos con un cuaderno cada uno. Madonna: ¡Eso ha sido lo más elegante que he visto, estoy que me va a dar algo! ¿Me firmáis un autógrafo? Cheerly: ¡Oh, claro! Angel: ¿A nombre de quienes? Madonna: Yo soy Madonna, con dos enes. Elvis: Y yo Elvis, con uve. Legna: "Fuegos Artificiales" Elvis, seh, te conozco. Elvis: ¡¡¡!!! Legna: Traaanquis, que no lo iré diciendo por ahí, nosotros fuimos piratas en su momento pero ahora nos dedicamos a esto. Elvis: Uf... Cheerly: ¿Sois piratas? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí, en esta ciudad protegida por la Marine? Madonna: ¡Ah, sí, por un momento se me olvidó! ¿Por casualidad sabéis algo de un tal Terracota? Los tres artistas callejeros se sorprenden al oír ese nombre. Cheerly: ¿Te refieres al... "General de Demonios" Terracota? Madonna asiente con la cabeza. Legna: No me importa lo que queréis de él pero, tíos, id con cuidado, ayer se cargó la otra ciudad. Elvis: Lo sabemos. Angel: Los marines de aquí están que no se aguantan de los nervios, sobretodo porque el oficial al mando de todo el archipiélago, el vicealmirante Hughes, estaba en esa base y ni siquiera encontraron su cuerpo tras el ataque. Legna: Hermana, ni el suyo ni el de nadie, es como si se hubieran llevado a todo el mundo sin dejar rastro. Cheerly: La Marine ha colocado carteles de Se Busca de los Piratas de Terracota por toda la ciudad, precisamente allí hay unos cuantos. Elvis: ¿Ah, si? En efecto, en una de las esquinas de la plaza hay colgados varios carteles de Se Busca, uno de ellos a nombre de Terracota, con una recompensa de 450.000.000 por él. Madonna: Así que este es Terracota... Mientras, los Freak han llegado a la cima de la colina a las afueras del pueblo, encontrando allí una pequeña casa de madera al lado de lo que parecen ser unas ruinas con un cementero en su interior. Frente a ellas se encuentra Spectre arrodillado en el suelo. Maxwell: Ahí está. Paul: ¿Qué está haciendo? Amar: Está rezando. Spectre: ... Sin hacer demasiado ruido, los piratas se acercan al encapuchado, pero él se percata enseguida de su presencia. Spectre: Ah, al final me habéis seguido... Maxwell: Tienes... una bonita casa. Spectre: Gracias. Maxwell: ¿Y... y esas ruinas? Spectre: (suspiro) Si tanto queréis saber sobre este sitio os lo conteré, así no tengo que seguir aguantando que me deis la brasa. Aquí estuvo una vez el Monasterio de San Pedro, donde me crié y trabajé. Maxwell: Oh... Spectre: Pero hace ya diez años todo cambió para mí... después de que el pueblo fuera arrasado por los Piratas de Terracota. Capítulo 477: 50.000 nuevos miembros * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen VII: "La carrera de Tortubólidos" ** Tras pasar por una buena racha en la ruleta, Costurero avisa a su compañero de la existencia de una carrera con unos vehículos llamados "Tortubólidos". Entusiasmado por la buena racha, el cazarrecompensas acepta participar con él en la próxima carrera. ---- Hace diez años. El Pueblo sin Nombre está sumido en las llamas mientras los Piratas de Terracota atacan a cada ciudadano que encuentran mientras Terracota, acompañado de Babywings y tres figuras más contemplan el espectáculo. Tiempo después del ataque, un joven Spectre vuelve a casa para encontrar en su lugar muerte y destrucción. Pero lo que derrumba completamente al misionero es la visión del monasterio destrozado y a sus compañeros monjes crucificados, generando también en su interior tal cantidad de odio y deseo de venganza que no dudó en unirse a Lester cuando se lo ofreció. ---- Skorup: Caramba... Maxwell: ... Spectre: Pasé los años siguientes sirviendo a Lester y cometiendo acciones que sabía que estaban mal, pero él me convenció de que eran la voluntad de Dios... qué ciego estaba. Skorup: Lester te manipuló, al menos conseguiste dejar a un lado su basura. Spectre: Eso no es excusa para lo que he hecho. Por este motivo he vuelto aquí, para reconstruir el pueblo y ayudar a los más necesitados hasta que algún día, tal vez, reciba el perdón de arriba. Pero hasta entonces seguiré con este plan, y con estas vendas cubriendo mi rostro. Maxwell: Buena suerte. Spectre: Gracias... Y perdón por ser tan borde antes, no he tenido un buen día. También vais a tener que disculparme por no tener más información sobre Terracota que la que acabo de daros, nunca le he visto personalmente ni sé dónde puede estar. Ni siquiera he conseguido estar ahí a tiempo para alejar a esos subordinados suyos de los que me ha hablado Milton. Maxwell: Ya veo... Bueno, gracias por la información. Ya te dejamos... rezando y eso. El sol empieza a bajar cuando los piratas bajan de vuelta al pueblo, recopilando toda la información que tienen. Cosmo: Osea, hace diez años los Piratas de Terracota destruyeron el pueblo. Laura: Matando a los padres de Milton. Skorup: Y a los compañeros monjes de Spectre. Amar: Luego desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Roco: ¡¿Y ahora vuelven para destruir el resto del archipiélago?! Paul: ¡Y tomando todos los prisioneros que puedan! Maxwell: Seh, esto es muy raro. Como Terracota no sea ahora un esclavista de narices no entiendo para qué querría llevarse 50.000 prisioneros, sin cargarse siquiera a los marines, quienes podrían hacerle frente si se descuida. Purupurupurupuru... Maxwell: ¿? Got'cha Maxwell: ¿Diga? Ana: Capi, soy Ana. Maxwell: Hombre, Ana ¿alguna novedad? Ana: Solo llamo para decirte que ya hemos explorado la primera isla que nos tocaba y nada. Ahora estamos con la segunda, la más alejada al este de vosotros. Maxwell: Vale, si veis algo avisados de inmediato. En caso contrario simplemente volved al punto de encuentro. Ana: De acuerdo. Maxwell: Y tened cuidado, no os perdáis por ahí. Ana: ¿Eres nuestro capitán o nuestra madre? Estaremos bien, hasta luego. Got'cha Ana guarda el Den Den Mushi y da instrucciones a Coronel de esperarles en la orilla de la isla, vigilando el Smiley Gunner mientras Willy, Ana, Rick y Capataz van a explorar. Rick: ¡Dudo que encontremos algo en esta isla así que no tardaremos mucho! Mika: Si nos ves volver corriendo y gritando... enciende los motores. Coronel: A la orden. Los cinco piratas empiezan a caminar por la superficie rocosa y árida de la isla buscando algún indicio de que ha sido habitada recientemente por personas, sin obtener ningún resultado en la primera hora, con la luna ya saliendo. Rick: Ya debemos haber cruzado la mitad de la isla, con lo pequeña que es. Ana: Esto tiene pinta de ser más un paseo... Willy ¿ves algo, tú que eres más alto? Willy: Hmmm... Veo humo ahí delante, varias columnas de humo. Rick: ¿Veis? Nada. ¿Espera, qué? Mika: ¡"Columnas de humo" equivale a "fuego", hay alguien allí delante! Capataz: ¡Vamos! Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo corre hacia el lugar del que procede el humo, siendo un colosal cráter que da a la orilla del otro extremo de la isla. Para poder observar sin llamar la atención, los piratas se tumban boca abajo en el suelo. Rick: Loooool... Ana: Oh, cielos. Willy: V-vosotros también lo veis ¿verdad? Rick, Ana, Mika y Capataz asienten rápidamente mientras observan a todo un ejército de monstruos mecánicos de espalas a ellos que, usando varias antorchas repartidas por el lugar como iluminación (de ahí el humo), miran a las jaulas que son bajadas de varios barcos con la bandera de los Piratas de Terracota y puestas frente al General de Demonios en persona. Mika: ¡¿Qué son eso?! Rick: Parecen una especie de autómatas guerreros... Capataz: C-creo que deberíamos avisar al Capi... Ana: Sí, un momento... quiero ver lo que va a hacer. Capataz: ¡Pero el Capi dijo...! Pero ninguno de los Freak escucha al Dummy, estando completamente centrados en Terracota. Babywings baja con sus hombres la última jaula con varios rehenes de los 50.000 que tomaron en la base de la Marine. Luego le hace una señal a Terracota y este procede a dar su discurso acompañado por otros tres guerreros, un Piernas Largas vestido de azul con el rostro cubierto por un yelmo, un hombre con una armadura roja y largo pelo naranja y el más grande de los tres, un hombre de piel oscura y con dos brazos mecánicos extra, además de tener la cabeza parecida a una caldera. Terracota: ¡ESTA NOCHE VAMOS A APROVECHAR EL MAYOR BOTÍN DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, 50.000 PRISIONEROS CONFORMADOS TANTO POR MARINES COMO CIVILES! Soldados: ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! Babywings: ¡Seeeeh, eso! Terracota camina hasta el centro del cráter mientras sus hombres gritan su nombre para animarle. Una vez allí, el pirata pone sus manos en el suelo. Terracota: Wakojo De repente, una gran cúpula verde se levanta frente a él, sin poder verse su interior. Willy: ¿? Capataz: ¡Jefes, os lo ruego, volvamos antes de que la cosa se ponga fea! Terracota: ¡Babywings! Babywings: ¡Ya voy, hermano! Tras elegir una de las jaulas, el Camorrista abre la puerta mientras dos autómatas con rifles en ambas manos apuntan a los prisioneros para evitar intentos de fuga. Babywings: Hmmm... Creo que tú serás el primero. Chico: ¿Eh? ¡No, espera! Chica: ¡Takumi! Babywings coge al muchacho por el brazo pero una chica intenta impedirle que se lo lleve, aunque rápidamente es echada atrás por los autómatas. Babywings: Aaawwww, qué conmovedor... ¿Es la hermana? Quizá la novia... Tranquilo, Don Juan, no os haremos daño ni a ti ni a ella. Chica: ¡No os lo llevéis! Autómatas: ¡Roaar! Chica: ¡¡¡!!! Chico: Catarina, déjalo... estaré bien. Terracota: ¡BABYWINGS, no me hagas esperar! Babywings: ¡Lo siento, hermano, es que tenemos aquí un drama romántico pero tranquilo que ahora lo arreglo! El pirata agarra aún más fuerte a Takumi y lo lanza por los aires fuera de la jaula, desde donde es llevado frente a Terracota, quien le lanza un hacha que cae al suelo frente a él. Terracota: Cógela. Tras dudar un poco, el muchacho se agacha para coger el arma, pero cuando se levanta encuentra a Terracota frente a él, quien lo levanta del suelo con una mano y lo lanza al interior de la cúpula verde. Catarina: ¡Takumi! Babywings: ¡HOMERUUUUN! Autómatas: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOO! Rick: ¿Qué ha pasado? Mik: ¡Lo ha lanzado por los aires con una sola mano! Willy: Esperad, algo va a salir de esa especie de cúpula. Una figura corpulenta y metálica sale de la cúpula verde, con el aspecto de un hombre de ojos rojos y piel metálica, con afiladas garras en una mano y un hacha en la otra. Catarina: ¿Takumi...? La criatura se gira hacia la muchacha al sonarle de algo el nombre. Sin embargo no parece reconocerla. Babywings: ¿Lo ves, preciosa? No ha sufrido ni un rasguño, es más, ahora es cien veces mejor. Terracota: ¡Contemplad, mis leales Hombres-Arma, cómo vuestro nuevo hermano se une a nuestras filas! Los Hombres-Arma celebran el suceso lanzando toda clase de rugidos al cielo mientras que los prisioneros observan horrorizados, viendo que les aguarda el mismo destino. Rick: ¡Oh, tío, esto es malo! Ana: ¡¡¡!!! Terracota: ¡¡¡SIGUIENTEEEE!!! ["El General de Demonios"' Terracota, consumidor de la fruta Goke Goke. Puede convertir dos o más objetos en uno e incluso fusionar seres vivos con objetos. Sin embargo, no puede fusionar dos o más seres vivos en uno solo.] Capítulo 478: Espías * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen VIII: "Seis coches" ** Gang y Costurero reciben un tortubólido para participar en la carrera junto con cinco coches más. El comentarista anuncia que el ganador conseguirá cinco veces la cantidad de dinero apostada para luego decir los nombres de cada corredor. Sin embargo, el primer nombre que dice llama por completo la atención de Costurero: "La Ley sobre Ruedas" I.G.O.R.O. ---- Terracota crea varias zonas para que los prisioneros sean convertidos uno por uno en Hombres-Arma mientras el grupo de Ana observa horrorizado, viendo a cada hombre, mujer y niño convirtiéndose en una máquina de matar. Entre las víctimas se encuentra también el vicealmirante Hughes, anteriormente el oficial al mando de los dos destacamientos marines del archipiélago. Hughes: ¡Terracota, puedes convertirme en otro de tus monstruos pero tarde o temprano te cogeremos, tenlo por seguro! Terracota: Jejejejejeje, pues ya estáis espabilando, mi ejército aumenta casi a diario. Babywings se dispone a sacar al vicealmirante de su jaula pero Terracota se lo piensa mejor y lo detiene. Terracota: ¡No, hermano, a él déjalo para después! Babywings: ¿? Terracota: Un vicealmirante de la Marine merece armas que estén más a su altura. Babywings no termina de comprender a qué se refiere Terracota pero al final se encoge de hombros y vuelve a meter a Hughes dentro de la jaula, llevándose a otra persona en su lugar. Ana: ¡Ya sabemos para qué tantos prisioneros! Rick: ¡Tío, tío, tío, esto es chungo! Capataz: ¡AHORA SÍ, VÁMONOS! Ana: ¡Será lo mejor, sí! Pero cuando los piratas se levantan del suelo, el tamaño de Willy le hace ser visto por un vigía de los Piratas de Terracota desde uno de sus barcos. Peeper: ¡¡¡!!! ¡ESPÍAAAAAAS! Babywings: ¿? Terracota: ¡¿Eh?! Antes de poder dar el primer paso de vuelta al submarino, los Freak son alcanzados por varios focos procedentes de los barcos. Rick: ¡¡¡!!! Willy: Uy... El ex-Guerrero del Mar se muestra notablemente molesto ante la presencia de los piratas y envía a sus hombres tras ellos. Terracota: ¡¡¡COGEDLOS!!! Hombres-Arma: ¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!! Mika: ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Los Freak echan a correr a gran velocidad con los miles de Hombres-Arma tras ellos. Mientras, Terracota ha ido donde Babywings y ha empezado a sacudirle sobre el suelo agarrándole por el cuello con ambas manos. Terracota: ¡Babywings, idiota, dijiste que en esta isla no había absolutamente nada ni nadie! ¡¿CÓMO NOS HAN ENCONTRADO?! Babywings: Agh... ni idea... por favor, hermano -agh- mayor agh aaaaaaagh... Terracota: ¡¡¡Eres una calamidad, Babywings, ahora coge tu garrote y tráemelos!!! Y tras darle su garrote, Terracota lanza a su hermano menor al otro extremo del cráter, junto con el resto de Hombres-Arma. Terracota: ¡Perseo, Yaku, Obun, ayudadle! Las tres figuras que acompañaban a Terracota empiezan a movilizarse, corriendo tras los Freak sin rechistar. Terracota: Los quiero vivos, quiero saber quienes son... El de menor estatura de los tres guerreros empieza a acelerar hasta dar tal sprint que parece que salga disparado como una bala de cañón, llevándose por delante varios Hombres-Arma que sale volando hacia los lados. Mika: ¡CORRED COMO SI OS FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO, CORREEEEED! Capataz: ¡MALDITA SEA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTOY BAJO TANTA PRESIÓN, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ SERÁ CORONEL QUIEN SE COMA EL MARRÓN! Willy: ¡No habléis u os cansaréis más deprisa, nos están alcanzan...! Pero antes de terminar, el Wotan es embestido por el guerrero en la espalda con tanta fuerza que sale disparado varias decenas de metros hasta caer en el suelo. Ana: ¡Willy! El guerrero misterioso de armadura roja trata de atacar luego a Ana con unas afiladas garras de metal, recubriéndolas con Busoshoku Haki para garantizar que da bien en el blanco, pero Mika consigue bloquear el ataque con su martillo, también recubierto con Busoshoku Haki. Rick: ¡Rocket Hand! En su forma híbrida, Rick dispara su mano de piedra al guerrero aprovechando que tiene la guardia baja contra él, pero en el último momento otro de los tres guerreros se interpone y, armado con unas tonfas, convierte el proyectil en arenilla. Rick: ¿¿Cómo...?? Karazao: ¡Senton...! Mortimer: ¡¡¡SMASH!!! Sin darse cuenta siquiera, el gólem es aplastado por dos corpulentos Hombres-Arma con pesos de 500 toneladas en las manos, atacándole por ambos lados. Tras recibir tal ataque por sorpresa, el carpintero cae al suelo completamente derrotado. Mika: ¡Rick, no! Karazao: ¡YEEEEAH! Mortimer: ¡Chúpate esa! Los dos Hombres-Arma celebran su victoria con un choque de barrigas, solo para ser atacados por Willy y su espada de piedra marina. Willy: ¡¡¡Desgraciados!!! Hombre-Arma: Uy... Pero el ataque del Wotan es interrumpido por el último de los tres guerreros, el hombre con dos brazos extra, quien detiene el zanbato con sus cuatro espadas. Antes incluso de que Willy pueda reaccionar, su cuerpo es cubierto por lo que parece ser una especie de barro, solidificándose nada más haber cubierto todo su cuerpo e inmovilizándole. Al mismo tiempo, Ana es inmovilizada por una Mujer-Arma con un látigo en lugar de su brazo izquierdo, relamiéndose en la visión de la cantante siendo apretada por él. Con Rick completamente K.O, Willy encerrado en arcilla, Ana inmovilizada con un látigo y Mika rodeada de Hombres-Arma encabezados por el guerrero de armadura roja, el grupo ha sido derrotado. El único que queda es Capataz, quien víctima del miedo se ha escondido tras una roca. Obun: No parecen marines. Perseo: Llevémosles al capitán, a ver que nos cuentan. Babywings: ¡Cuidado que vooooy, ABRID PASO, INÚTILES! Babywings aparece alzando su garrote abriéndose paso entre sus subordinados, listo para el combate, cuando ve que los enemigos ya han sido sometidos. Babywings: Oh... Perseo: Gran trabajo, "señor", has sido de gran ayuda. Obun: Jejejejejeje. Yaku: Hmm... Babywings: ¡Oh, iros a la mierda, los tres! Y así, los Piratas de Terracota toman prisioneros a los Freak y se vuelven al cráter, con Babywings a la cola del grupo. Sin embargo, a el Camorrista le da la corazonada de que puede quedar todavía algún enemigo escondido. Babywings: ... Nah. Pero al final lo deja en una simple corazonada y se marcha con los suyos, permitiendo que Capataz pueda salir de su escondite y escapar al Smiley Gun llorando de puro miedo y por la culpa que siente al no haber podido salvar al resto. Capítulo 479: La mala noticia * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen IX: "Hola..." ** En el asiento de su tortubólido, I.G.O.R.O. está tomando un refresco antes de empezar la carrera cuando oye el nombre de Costurero entre los participantes. Tras buscarle, ve como le saluda disimuladamente desde su vehículo. Sin embargo, el Autómata no le devuelve el saludo sino una mueca de desagrado. ---- Coronel hace guardia en el Smiley Gunner moviéndose en círculos por la orilla en posición firme cuando los gritos de su compañero le interrumpen. Capataz: ¡CORONEEEEL! Coronel: ¿? Capataz: ¡ARRANCA EL SUBMARINO! Capataz viene corriendo hacia él gritando sin parar que arranque los motores del Smiley Gunner. Coronel: Ah, eres tú, Capataz ¿dónde está el resto? Capataz: ¡¡¡Ha-había un cráter, yo les dije de volver pero no quisieron y de repente mogollón de gente se han convertido en monstruos y... y...!!! Coronel: Eh, eh, eh, cálmate, hombre... ¿Dónde está el resto del grupo? Capataz: ¡SE LOS HAN LLEVADO, CORONEL, LOS HAN CAPTURADO! Coronel: ¡¡¡!!! Capataz: ¡Y yo sin poder hacer nada! Coronel: ¡Tenemos que avisar al Capi, vámonos! Capataz: ¡Sí, sí! Los dos Dummies se suben al submarino y se preparan para volver al pueblo. Una vez bajo el agua, Capataz se tranquiliza un poco y le cuenta a Coronel más detalladamente lo que ha visto en la isla. Coronel: Es horrible... Y si te sirve de consuelo no te culpo por la captura de los jefes, el enemigo os superaba ampliamente en número... Capataz: ¡Esto es el recolmo, primero un ejército de animales, luego un ejército de aliens y ahora un ejército de monstruos! Coronel: Se nota que estamos en el mar más peligroso del mundo. Capataz: Seeeh... En ese momento, el radar que hay entre los asientos de los Dummies empieza a pitar, mostrando un enorme manchurrón verde frente al puntito que se supone que es el submarino. Capataz: ¡¡¿¿??!! Coronel: ¿Qué es esto...? Y tras mirarse el uno al otro, Coronel y Capataz vuelven a mirar al frente, no viendo más que oscuridad. Muy despacio, Coronel pulsa el interruptor de los faros, generando un destello que les permite ver al gigantesco pulpo que tienen delante, mirándoles ferozmente mientras sostiene un mástil de barco con los dientes. [K.O. Octopus '"Invicto". Kraken, mascota y guía de los Piratas de Terracota.''] Tras soltar un fuerte rugido, K.O. Octopus se prepara para golpear al submarino con uno de sus tentáculos con un guante de boxeo en la punta. Capataz y Coronel: ¡¡¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Capataz: ¡DALE AL TURBO! Coronel martillea un botón rojo que manda al submarino disparado hacia el lado izquierdo del monstruo marino para evitar el ataque, enfureciéndole por ello y provocando que les persiga. Capataz: ¡OYE, OYE, QUE ESE BICHO NOS PERSIGUE! Coronel: ¡¡Agárrate, veo una salida!! El submarino da un giro brusco de vuelta a la isla con el pulpo tras ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dirige a la superficie, sino a una cueva submarina que hay debajo, logrando meterse dentro antes de ser alcanzado por el Kraken, quien se estampa de morros contra la pared submarina. K.O. Octopus: ¡¡¡!!! ... ... ... Tsk. Finalmente, la bestia decide dejar atrás a su presa al haberse metido en un agujero tan pequeño para él. Además, un Den Den Mushi colgado al lado de su oído empieza a sonar, siendo esto una señal de que Terracota le está llamando para que le lleve junto al resto de barcos a la base. Al día siguiente, los grupos de exploración se han reunido de nuevo en el Pueblo sin Nombre, todos excepto el de Ana, lo cual preocupa a Maxwell. Maxwell: Dóooonde están... ¡Deberían estar aquí hace horas! Laura: Ni siquiera han llamado ¿qué les habrá pasado...? Buck: Mmm... Bomba: Oooh... Dance Mon: Maxwell: Gracias, Dance Mon... En ese momento, el Smiley Gunner emerge de repente en el puerto, lo cual alivia a los piratas. Dance Mon: ¿Lo veis? Maxwell corre hacia el submarino mientras se abre la escotilla, esperando ver salir a sus compañeros. Maxwell: ¡Me habéis tenido con la preocupación hasta arriba, podríais haber avisado de que volveríais tarde! ¡¿Y por qué habéis vuelto tarde si puede saber... se...?! Maxwell se extraña al ver que Capataz y Coronel son los únicos que salen del submarino, además de que Willy tampoco ha vuelto nadando con él. Maxwell: Capataz... Coronel... ¿Dónde están Willy, Rick, Ana y Mika? Coronel: ... Capataz: Lo-lo siento mucho, Capi. El tal Terracota se los ha llevado... Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! Bomba: No... Star: Oh, cielos. El Garabateador queda completamente paralizado al oír esa noticia, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener la calma. Maxwell: Así que... habéis encontrado a Terracota. Capataz solo se ve capaz de asentir mientras que Coronel revela la otra noticia al grupo. Coronel: Sabemos donde está. Donde se esconden él y su ejército, y dónde han llevado a nuestros camaradas. Esta noticia sorprende a todos los presentes y hace que Maxwell apriete puños y dientes. Maxwell: ¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando? Piratas Freak: ... Buck: ¿? Maxwell: ¡Vamos a buscarles! Piratas Freak: ¡SÍ! Capítulo 480: La isla que no debería estar ahí * '''Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen X: "Toque de salida" ** Una atractiva mujer vestida de conejo se sitúa frente a los coches con dos banderas a cuadros. Cuando las mueve hacia abajo, los tortubólidos empiezan a correr. Costurero está al volante mientras que Gang saca varias armas de su chaqueta, siendo consciente de que todo vale para ganar la carrera. ---- Los piratas son guiados por Capataz y Coronel hasta el lugar al que siguieron a K.O. Octopus después de conseguir despistarle en su persecución. El lugar resulta ser una isla con el mismo ecosistema que las del resto del archipiélago, un desierto lleno de grandes rocas, pero con algo que extraña a los piratas. Buck: Qué raro... Según el mapa del archipiélago aquí no debería haber ninguna isla. Maxwell: ¿Ah, no? Capataz: ¡Vimos como el pulpo gigante se llevaba los barcos de Terracota cogidos con sus tentáculos y se iba hacia esta isla! Coronel: ¡No cabe duda de que este es el refugio de los Piratas de Terracota! Bomba: Parece una isla normal y corriente como las del resto del archipiélago. O'Baby: Sí, pero si es el cuartel general de un enemigo tan poderoso, puede haber trampas ocultas para los intrusos. Pero Maxwell no se lo piensa dos veces y manda el Freaky Soul a la orilla de la isla, dispuesto a rescatar cuanto antes a Willy, Rick, Ana y Mika. Maxwell: ¡Estando o no en el mapa, aquí tienen prisioneros a varios de mis hombres y los Piratas Freak iremos a buscarles! Piratas Freak: ¡SÍIII! Los Freak se adentran en la isla mientras sus aliados deciden qué hacer. Buck: En fin, todo sea por los subordinados. ¡Piratas Bucket, desembarcamos! ¡Bomba, Dance Mon, explorad los alrededores de la isla para darnos una idea de su aspecto en general! Bomba: ¡Vale! Dance Mon: ¡Nos uniremos a vosotros una vez completemos la tarea! Llevándose a Rake y varios hombres con él, Buck desembarca para unirse a los Freak mientras los Piratas Kindergarten y Discoball se dirigen a dar la vuelta a la isla. Maxwell: Gracias por acompañarnos, Buck. Buck: Necesitareis ayuda contra esta clase de enemigo. ¡Demonios, nosotros también necesitaríamos ayuda si fuéramos nosotros solos a buscarle, un Guerrero del Mar no debe tomarse a la ligera! Pero durante un buen rato, los piratas no hacen más que atravesar un desierto rocoso y lleno de hierbajos, sin encontrar ni una sola pista que muestre que los Piratas de Terracota están aquí. Dan: ¡Los ojos bien abiertos, estamos en territorio enemigo ahora! Laura: Pensar que en cualquier momento el enemigo nos puede tender una emboscada... Rake: ¡Traaanqui, mientras nos mantengamos en este desierto tan plano veremos venir cualquier ataque a la legua! En ese momento, un guijarro de gran tamaño sobre el cual ha pasado Rake se levanta mostrando dos largos ojos de caracol. El Den Den Mushi de vigilancia oculto muestra las imagenes de los piratas en una pantalla en la habitación de Babywings, quien estaba leyendo una revista. Babywings: ¿Mmm? ¡Anda, pero si tenemos compañía! Bueno, enviaré a Obun y a varios más para que les den la bienvenida junto a los gólems. El Camorrista coge un Den Den Mushi cercano y hace varias llamadas para avisar de la llegada de los Freak y los Bucket al mismo tiempo que pulsa un botón rojo en su mesa con una roca dibujada en ella. En ese momento, todas las rocas de gran tamaño que rodean a los piratas empiezan a moverse y a levantarse sobre dos piernas, revellándose como seres humanoides hechos de piedra que rodean a los Freak crujiéndose los nudillos. Buck: ¡¿Pero qué...?! Cosmo: ¡Monstruos de piedra! Paul: ¡Los primos de Rick! ¿Sabrán donde le tienen prisionero? Skorup: ¡No, Paul, estos gólems son distintos! Paul: ¿? Amar: Cierto, a diferencia de Rick, estos no parecen muy amistosos. Los piratas sacan sus armas mientras los gólems se ponen en guardia, listos para el combate. Gólem: ¡Quienes invadan el territorio del General de Demonios tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros! Gólem: ¡Eso! ¡Mirad, somos duros como rocas Y DAMOS MIEDO! *["Gólems", una especie de prototipos de Hombres-Arma consistentes en personas fusionadas con rocas.] Capítulo 481: Un peso pesado * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen XI: "Matasanos fuera" ** El primero en ser echado de la carrera es el doctor Whitejack tras ser golpeado en la cabeza por el garrote de Gang. El tortubólido del médico sale disparado fuera de la pista para caer en la zona de piscinas de Gran Tesoro. ---- Spectre baja tranquilamente al pueblo con una caja de herramientas, recordando su tarea de pintar las paredes del comedor del orfanato. Cuando llega al edificio es recibido alegremente por Bert, quien le invita a pasar. Todo esto es visto desde la lejanía por Peeper, enviado allí por orden de Babywings para espiar a los residentes y tratar de descubrir el paradero de Milton. Mientras, los barcos de los Piratas Discoball y Kindergarten dan la vuelta a la isla sin ver nada que no sea mar a un lado y montañas en el otro. Sin embargo, cuando ya han dado casi media vuelta a la isla Dance Mon detecta algo raro, por lo que coge su Den Den Mushi para comunicárselo a Bomba. Dance Mon: Bomba. Bomba: Qué. Dance Mon: Parece que esta isla resulta tener sorpresa debajo. El muchacho se extraña por la afirmación y se dirige a la proa de su barco, viendo que la superficie rocosa de la isla termina de repente mostrando una superficie metálica encorbada debajo. Bomba: ¿Lol? Pues sí. ¿Qué será eso? Dance Mon: Propongo que nos acerquemos a investigar, puede que en breve descubramos por qué esta isla no aparece en el mapa de Buck. Pero nada más tomar esa decisión, el casco del barco de Bomba es alcanzado por una bala de cañón procedente de babor. Dance Mon: ¡¡¡!!! Bomba: ¡AH, nos atacan! O'Baby: ¡INFORME DE DAÑOS! Pirata: ¡Afortunadamente no ha sido nada grave, señor O'Baby! ???: ¡HABRÍAIS HECHO BIEN QUEDÁNDOOS EN CASA, PIRATAS! La voz proviene de un barco rojo que se acerca a los piratas. La bandera de los Piratas de Terracota se encuentra atada al mástil y estampada en la vela, mientras los Hombres-Arma de a bordo abren paso a su oficial al mando para que pueda llegar a proa y ver mejor los barcos enemigos. Se trata de un Hombre-Armadura parecido al resto salvo por tener su cabeza en su escudo en lugar de sobre sus hombros, hablando con un megáfono para ser oído por todos. ???: ¡PORQUE NADIE QUE HAYA ENTRADO EN NUESTRO TERRITORIO HA VUELTO A CASA DE UNA PIEZA, DIRECTAMENTE NI HA VUELTO! * [Headless, Hombre-Arma y centinela de los Piratas de Terracota.] Headless: ¡SOY HEADLESS, VUESTRO VERDUGO Y VOSOTROS SOIS LA CENA DE NUESTRO PULPO GIGANTE! O'Baby: ¡¡¡!!! Bomba: ¡¿Pero eso qué es?! Dance Mon: Un Dullahan, un guerrero sin cabeza procedente de los infiernos. ¡Muchachos, listos para el combate! Piratas Discoball: ¡''YES''! Bomba: ¡Muchachos, zafarrancho de combate! Los dos barcos pirata giran hacia el de Headless, preparándose para la inminente batalla naval. Headless: ¡FUEGO! Dance Mon y Bomba: ¡¡FUEGOO!! Los cañones empiezan a disparar en el mismo momento en que los Freak y los Bucket han logrado derrotar a todos los gólems que han tratado de atacarles. Su enorme número ha dejado a los piratas visiblemente cansados y Amar y Shovel han empezado a atender a los heridos. Tras imbuir su pie con Busoshoku Haki, Maxwell pisa la cabeza de uno de los gólems. Maxwell: ¿Dónde está Terracota? Gólem: ... Maxwell: ¡Contesta, desgraciao! Gólem: Je... jejejejeje, quizá... quizá deberías preguntarle a mi superior aprovechando que viene hacia aquí. Maxwell: ¿? Skorup: ¡Capi, tenemos más compañía! Roco: ¡Estos son diferentes! Buck: ... Aparecidos de la nada, un gran número de Hombres-Arma se acerca a los piratas encabezado por Obun, el guerrero de cuatro espadas que se enfrentó a Willy el día anterior. Rake: ¿Qué son, autómatas? Dan: Su líder parece un cyborg... Obun: Tantos que érais... ¿y sois derrotados por estos? ¡Fuah, cada día me decepcionáis más, gólems, por muy prototipos de Hombres-Arma que seais! Dan: ¡Un momento, yo sé quién es ese...! ¡Es Obun, de los Piratas de Terracota! Obun: ¡Obububububu, caramba, no esperaba que alguien pudiera reconocerme con mi actual aspecto! * [Obun '"La Chimenea", oficial de alto rango de los Piratas de Terracota y el Hombre-Arma más poderoso. Recompensa: 160.000.000''] Dan: ¡Capi, este era un peso pesado de Terracota, ten cuidado! Obun: ¡Corrección, SOY un peso pesado, y lo soy aún más tras utilizar el poder de mi general para ser fusionado con tres calderas llameantes! Maxwell: ¡Irrelevante! ¡¿Dónde están mis hombres?! Obun: ¿Hmm? Maxwell: ¡No te me hagas el tonto, sé que tenéis cuatro prisioneros, dos hombres y dos mujeres! Obun: ... ¡Oooooooh! ¿Eres el capitán de esos cuatro? ¡Mira, qué suerte, nos pasamos la noche torturándoles para que nos dijeran para quién trabajaban pero no soltaban prenda! Maxwell: ¡Tsk! ¡MALDITO, '''HAT-ROCKET! Maxwell dispara un misil a Obun desde su sombrero directo hacia su cabeza, pero el Hombre-Arma consigue hacerlo pedazos con dos de las cuatro espadas que tiene en su cintura. Maxwell: ¡¡¿¿??!! Obun: ¡Pero ahora que sé que trabajan para un don nadie como tú pediré su ejecución al no servirnos para nada más, después de mandarte a ti y a tus compañeros al otro barrio! Con sus dos brazos mecánicos, Obun saca sus otras dos espadas mientras sus subordinados se preparan para atacar. Al mismo tiempo, los piratas hacen un esfuerzo y se ponen en guardia para afrontar esta nueva amenaza. Capítulo 482: Maxwell y Buck vs Obun * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen XII: "Vuelve a casa" ** Costurero logra llegar hasta I.G.O.R.O, preguntándole qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo y pidiéndole que vuelva con él mientras que él intenta ignorarle y adelantarle. ---- Obun: ¡Burning Hell! Obun coge aire y lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego a los piratas desde la pequeña puerta que tiene en el cuello. Afortunadamente, Tepes logra proteger al grupo con su técnica Gajo. Los piratas quedan impresionados al ver la potencia de la llamarada, llegando a impedirles ver a los enemigos mientras permanecen tras la barrera. Una vez desaparecido el fuego y con ello la barrera, Maxwell se lanza contra Obun con su Inkuhato recubierto con Busoshoku Haki. Maxwell: ¡Bonecrasher! Pero Obun ve venir el ataque a la legua, clavando tres de sus espadas en el suelo y cogiendo la cuarta con sus dos brazos de carne. Obun: ¡Ichi Kuroto: Karakabuto! Con un movimiento vertical, Obun envía a Maxwell volando casi cien metros más atrás destrozando el suelo en el que cae, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Laura: ¡Capi! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Buck empieza a disparar al Hombre-Arma con su ametralladora imbuida con Busoshoku Haki apuntando a su cabeza. Cada uno de los disparos del Mercenario sienta a Obun como una enorme roca chocando contra su cabeza, obligándole a retroceder. Obun: ¡Agh, Hombres-Arma, deshaceos de ellos! Hombres-Arma: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAR! Los subordinados de Obun corren a por los piratas, quienes logran defenderse de sus ataques a duras penas. Rake empieza a pelear contra un Hombre-Arma con manguales en lugar de brazos mientras que Paul derrota ya a uno dándole una patada potenciada con su Hasshoken. Por su parte, Buck no quiere distraerse con los soldados y trata de llegar hasta Obun y seguir con el combate. En ese momento, una hoz unida a una cadena es lanzada hacia el capitán pirata, habiéndose clavado en su hombro de no haber sido por Amar, quien bloquea el ataque con sus cimitarras. Buck: ¡Woh, gracias...! Amar: ¡Vaya a por Obun! Buck: ¡Sí! Buck sigue corriendo hacia Obun mientras el Fantasma del Desierto se queda mirándose frente a frente con un hombre arma con hoces cadena en lugar de brazos. Hombre-Arma: ¡Caaaasi! ¡Aguafiestas! Amar: ¿Qué clase de monstruos sois vosotros? Hombre-Arma: ¡Ohjojojojo, los Hombres-Arma somos soldados creados por el poder del general con el único propósito de barrer el suelo con quien se interponga en nuestro camino, somos soldados perfectos! Amar: Ya... Finalmente, Buck consigue atravesar el grupo de Hombres-Arma y llegar hasta Obun, quien ya se ha recuperado un poco de los golpes. Buck: ¡Tú, vas a responderme a unas cuantas preguntas! Obun: ¿Eh, "preguntas"? Buck: ¡Sabemos que Terracota tiene en su poder Ojos del Diablo y queremos el nombre del distribuidor! Obun: Oh, ya veo, pues lamento decirte que solo el general sabe el nombre que quieres, puedes ir a verle y preguntárselo en persona... en el caso que salgas vivo de este desierto. Maxwell: ¡Spartan Header! De repente, varios Hombres-Arma salen volando fuera de combate formando un pasillo en la formación hasta Obun y Buck. Por él pasa volando Maxwell transformado en la Hydra que, tras embestir a los Hombres-Arma, choca contra el vientre de Obun, haciendo que este muestre una expresión de dolor antes de salir disparado por el golpe, siéndole devuelto de esta forma su ataque anterior al Garabateador. Maxwell: ¡Buck! Buck: ¿? Maxwell: ¡Si este desgraciao no tiene la información que queremos no vale la pena seguir charlando con él! Buck: Hmm... tienes razón. A pesar de haber recibido un duro golpe, Obun aún puede seguir peleando, levantándose enfurecido del suelo con sus cuatro espadas en las manos mientras Buck y Maxwell vienen hacia él para atacar de nuevo. Obun: ¡¡Vale, ahora estoy cabreado!! Buck recubre su tridente con Busoshoku Haki dispuesto a ensartar a Obun al mismo tiempo que Maxwell prepara sus garras, más que preparados para su inminente colisión de ataques con Obun, quien corre hacia ellos moviendo horizontalmente sus cuatro espadas recubiertas con Haki. Obun: ¡¡Yon Kuroto: Seisooo!! Capítulo 483: La promesa * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen XIII: "Nope" ** Finalmente, harto de la insistencia de Costurero, I.G.O.R.O le dice a su creador que se cansó de servirle desde su derrota en Thriller Bark y que ahora va por libre. Acto seguido, el autómata empuja a Costurero fuera del circuito, cayendo en el suelo muy cerca de la línea de meta, ganando I.G.O.R.O la carrera. ---- Terracota se encuentra mirando un mapa del archipiélago en su camarote cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Terracota: ¡Qué! Babywings asoma la cabeza por la puerta medio abierta. Terracota: Ah, eres tú, Babywings ¿qué quieres? Babywings: Verás... ¿Recuerdas que prometiste convertirme en Hombre-Arma...? Terracota: Ahá. Babywings: Pues hoy hace ya ocho años de esa promesa y mírame, sigo siendo un humano corriente. Terracota se queda pensativo un momento hasta que decide acercarse a su hermano menor sin decir nada, lo que resulta un poco intimidante para el Camorrista, previendo una inminente bronca. Terracota: Esta no es la primera vez que me vienes con el recordatorio ¿a que no? Babywings niega con la cabeza. Terracota: Y sabes lo que te dije al respecto todas las veces que me has venido a dar la brasa ¿verdad? Babywings asiente con la cabeza. Terracota: Dije "Babywings, te convertiré en un Hombre-Arma cuando hagas algo de gran valor para nosotros, como el segundo al mando de los Piratas de Terracota". Antes de volver a asentir, Babywings es cogido del cuello y sacudido por su hermano mayor. Terracota: ¡Muy bien, ahora dime que has hecho que tenga un gran valor para nosotros! ¡Te puse una tarea, Babywings, una sola: encontrar a Milton! ¡¿Y qué recibo como resultado?! Babywings: Agh... aaaaagh. Terracota: ¡Pues un montón de pistas falsas que nos han tenido dando vueltas por el archipiélago por nada, y luego me entero que ayer fuiste derrotado por una banda de piratas desconocida, y de un solo golpe, menos mal que Perseo pudo sacarte de ahí con tus matones! Acto seguido, el General de Demonios lanza a Babywings fuera de la habitación, cayendo en el suelo delante de todos los Hombres-Arma que pasaban por allí. Terracota: ¡¡Encuentra a ese niño, Babywings, y hablaremos de nuevo, pero si tardas demasiado me aseguraré de servirte a K.O Octopus con salsa barbacoa!! Babywings se levanta del suelo después de que Terracota cierre la puerta de su habitación, quitándose el polvo de su ropa y percatándose de que todo el mundo le está mirando. Hombres-Arma: ... Babywings: ¡¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?! ¡Volved al trabajo! Hombres-Arma: ¡¡¡!!! Los soldados vuelven rápidamente a sus quehaceres mientras Babywings se dirige a unas escaleras que bajan a los calabozos, encontrando allí a Miss Mistress haciendo guardia sentada en una silla al lado de la puerta. Miss Mistress: No traes buena cara, señor Babywings. * [Miss Mistress, carcelera de los Piratas de Terracota.] Babywings: ¡Métete en tus asuntos! ¿Algún progreso? Miss Mistress: He dado lo mejor de mí pero nada, estos tienen pinta de partirse a trozos antes de decir para quién trabajan... me gustan. Babywings: Insiste un poco más, quiero saber quienes son. Miss Mistres se relame los labios al oír esa orden. Miss Mistress: Tus deseos son órdenes, señor Babywings, cualquier deseo... jujujuju. Babywings: ¡No me van las dominatrix metálicas, Miss Mistress, déjame en paz! Miss Mistress: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Babywings se marcha de los calabozos mientras la Mujer-Arma ríe sin parar, burlándose de su superior. Dentro de los calabozos, unos magullados Willy, Rick, Ana y Mika, cuelgan de unas cadenas en la pared. En el exterior, Dance Mon y Bomba han logrado hacer bastante daño al barco de Headless gracias a su superioridad numérica, aunque los suyos también han quedado muy tocados. Los Piratas Kindergarten y Discoball abordan el barco enemigo y se enfrentan a los Hombres-Arma. Elvis: ¡Rock'n Roll for You! Convirtiendo sus brazos en cohetes, Elvis se lanza a por Headless pero este se defiende con su escudo-cabeza. Elvis: ¡¿?! Headless: ¡Mi cabeza es más dura que el mismo acero! Y de un tajo en diagonal con su espada, Headless derrota a Elvis y lo deja en el suelo. Acto seguido, viendo que aún respira, el Hombre-Arma pone su pie sobre el pecho del pirata para inmovilizarle y rematarle. Headless: ¡Morirás recordando este nombre: HEADLESS! Dance Mon: ¡Kawaii Ho! Dance Mon llega a tiempo para salvar a su subordinado goleando a Headless en el pecho con el dedo a gran velocidad, mandándolo a volar destruyendo la proa de su barco durante el vuelo. Derrotado, Headless cae al mar mientras Dance Mon ayuda a Elvis a levantarse. Dance Mon: ¿Estás bien? Elvis: Agh... voy tirando. Dance Mon: Quizá deberías ir a que Star te vea esa herida tan fea. Elvis: Sí, sí, ahora mismo voy... Por otro lado, Bomba y los Piratas Kindergarten consiguen tirar por la borda al resto de Hombres-Arma, hundiéndose en el agua por su peso. Con esto, los piratas se alzan con la victoria sobre los Hombres-Arma. Bomba: ¡Hemos ganado! Dance Mon: ¡Victoria! Piratas Discoball: ¡Y DE FORMA ELEGANTE! Piratas Kindergarten: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Pero en ese momento, algo gigantesco sale del agua frente a los barcos. Se trata de K.O. Octupus, quien se queda mirando a los piratas mientras los Hombres-Arma que habían caído al agua se agarran a sus tentáculos. Bomba: ¡¡¡!!! Dance Mon: Creo... creo que nos hemos precipitado un poco. K.O. Octopus sonríe con malicia mientras mientras los Piratas Discoball asienten para darle la razón a su capitán. Piratas Discoball: Y... Yes. Capítulo 484: Personas * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen XIV: "Esto no quedará así" ** Habiendo finalizado la carrera, Costurero y Gang abandonan el casino después de haber perdido una fortuna en la carrera. El científico está más que enfurecido por la traición de I.G.O.R.O y propone a Gang vengarse de él y recuperar el dinero perdido. ---- Amar hace frente al Hombre-Arma de las hoces-cadena en los brazos, con la ayuda de varios miembros de los Piratas Bucket que arremeten contra él armados con espadas, hachas y mazos. Piratas: ¡Muere, monstruo! Hombre-Arma: Je. ¡Razor Fir! Parte del cuerpo del Hombre-Arma empieza a girar a gran velocidad, extendiendo sus hoces-cadena y acabando con los piratas mientras que Amar logra retroceder a tiempo. Amar: ¡Tsk! Hombre-Arma: ¡Jojojojojo, seguid viniendo, todos caeréis en las garras de Razor Jim! * [Razor Jim, Hombre-Arma y asesino de los Piratas de Terracota.] Amar: ¿Razor Jim? ¿Es que tenéis nombres? Razor Jim: Hablas como si los Hombres-Arma fuéramos bestias salvajes, en su momento fuimos personas como vosotros. Amar: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no fuisteis creados de cero con el poder de Terracota? Ya veo... habéis renunciado a vuestra humanidad por un aumento de poder. Razor Jim: ¡Y qué bien sienta! ¡Jimmy Hook! El Hombre-Arma lanza una de sus hoces al Fantasma del Desierto, clavándose en el suelo mientras él la esquiva activando su técnica Korito en sus dos cimitarras, corriendo hasta él a gran velocidad. Amar: (¡Ese ataque giratorio de antes ha sido como el que usaron esas dos asesinas para derrotarme, tengo que espabilar antes de que lo repita!) Razor Jim: ¿? Amar: ¡Hokkyoku no Kurokorikiri! Con un tajo en cruz con sus espadas imbuidas en Busoshoku Haki, Amar consigue derrotar a Razor Jim, cayendo este al suelo con una gran equis de hielo envolviendo su cuerpo. Amar: Estos Piratas de Terracota están locos de atar, tan sedientos de poder... Maxwell y Buck siguen también con su combate contra Obun, quien gracias a sus cuatro brazos ha conseguido bloquear todos sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Obun: ¡Vale, lo admito, sois más duros de lo que creía! ¡Alguien normal habría durado mucho menos contra mí! Maxwell: Agh... por mucho que le golpee siendo la Hydra el tío se levanta ¿Tú cómo vas? Buck: Voy tirando... Obun: ¡¡Burning Hell!! De nuevo, el Hombre-Arma lanza otra llamarada a los piratas pero Maxwell se interpone para proteger a Buck, bloqueando el fuego con sus alas recubiertas con Busoshoku Haki hasta que el fuego por fin se detiene y la puerta que hay en el cuello de Obun se cierra. Esto da al Garabateador una idea. Maxwell: Buck... Buck: ¿? Maxwell: Creo que tengo una idea... Buck: ¿Ah, si? Maxwell: Sí, pero vamos a necesitar que nos fría de nuevo. Obun: ¡Karakabuto! Maxwell y Buck esquivan por poco el corte de su adversario. Obun: ¡¿Qué estabais parloteando?! Ninguno de ellos contesta, Buck examina a la Chimenea tratando de ver lo que ha querido decir su compañero hasta que ve la pequeña puerta con el espacio vacío lleno de fuego. Buck: Je... Ya entiendo. Obun: ¡¡¿¿??!! Maxwell: Vamos a bailar. Por otro lado, Spectre sigue en el pueblo pintando la pared del orfanato mientras Bert supervisa la operación. Al mismo tiempo, Peeper observa les ve desde una cierta distancia a través de la ventana. El pequeño Hombre-Arma se mantiene alerta, ya que según Babywings Milton puede estar escondido en el orfanato. En ese momento, Cheerly, Angel y Legna se acercan a la puerta del edificio con cestas llenas de bocadillos para los niños. Cuando llaman a la puerta, Peepers observa a Bert llamando a alguien para luego ver a Milton ir hacia él y, tras darse un apretón de manos, convertirse de nuevo en el adulto de nombre Berton para luego abrir la puerta. Peeper: ¡¡¡WOOOHOHOHOHO!!! Sorprendido por tal suceso, el Hombre-Arma sale corriendo del lugar, de vuelta a la base. Peeper: ¡El jefe Babywings tenía razón, EL JEFE BABYWINGS TENÍA RAZÓOOOOON! Capítulo 485: Negocios del pasado * Piratas Freak: Gold. Volumen XV: "Esto no quedará así" ** El dúo sigue a I.G.O.R.O hasta uno de los hoteles de la zona más lujosa de Gran Tesoro. Al verle entrar en él, Costurero pregunta a Gang que es lo que hay en todas las habitaciones de hotel decentes, lo cual el cazarrecompensas desconoce. "Una caja fuerte" es lo que responde el científico. ---- Buck se dedica a disparar a Obun con su ametralladora después de ver que sus disparos son lo bastante potentes como para aturdirle e incluso obligarle a cubrirse con sus brazos recubiertos con Busoshoku Haki. Sin embargo, esto le impide ver el siguiente ataque de Maxwell después de situarse volando sobre él. Maxwell: ¡Idaina Juryo! Obun: ¡¡¡!!! El enorme dragón se deja caer de culo sobre el Hombre-Arma hundiéndole en el suelo al pillarle desprevenido. PRRRRROP Maxwell: ¡Ups, mea culpa JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Buck: Pffff... Obun: ¡GrrrrrraaaaAAAAAAAAH! Maxwell es levantado por los cuatro brazos de Obun y hundido luego en el suelo con un suplex. Obun: ¡Tetsu Suplex! ¡¡¡Ñgh!!! Tras realizar el ataque, Obun nota algo clavarse en su espalda. Para ver lo que es, el Hombre-Arma vuele su cabeza en un giro de 180º para ver que Buck acaba de clavar su tridente rojo en su espalda. Obun: ¡Retrocede, insecto! Buck sale volando tras recibir un golpe de Obun que le hace caer sobre una roca, rompiéndola al chocar sobre ella. Con Maxwell con la cabeza hundida en el suelo y Buck recibiendo tal golpe, los dos piratas están a merced de Obun, quien decide dar el golpe de gracia primero en Buck. La Chimenea camina hacia él mientras saca de nuevo sus cuatro espadas. Obun: ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te convierta en rodajas? Buck: Cof, cof... Dile a Terracota... que su madre es una bruja... y su hermana también. Obun no dice nada al respecto y levanta una de sus espadas. Pero sus ganas de alzarse con la victoria no le hacen ver que Maxwell se ha reincorporado del suplex y se ha acercado a él recuperando su forma original. Buck: Ah, sí... también debo decir que has perdido. Obun: ¿Eh? En ese momento, Maxwell trepa rápidamente por la espalda de Obun, pasando luego por sus hombros hasta llegar al pecho. Maxwell: ¡Cucú! Obun: ¡¿Ah?! Y con su mano recubierta con Busoshoku Haki, el Garabateador arranca la puerta de la caldera que Obun tiene en el cuello, protegiendo su interior. Obun: ¡AAAAAAAGH! Y sin dejarle reaccionar, Buck coge su ametralladora y dispara justo al interior de su cuello hueco, causando una gran explosión que acaba con él, generando columnas de humo desde la puerta de las tres calderas que hay por su cuerpo además de por su boca. La explosión también ha hecho salir volando a Maxwell, aunque él se ha protegido con su Haki y ha caído perfectamente en el suelo mientras que Obun cae de espaldas completamente K.O. Maxwell: ¡Jajajajajajajaja, ha funcionado! Buck: Sí... Pero si vencer a un comandante ha costado tanto, a saber cómo venceremos a Terracota. Maxwell: ¡Ay, acabo de darme cuenta... si este está K.O no podemos preguntarle sobre el paradero de Terracota! Terracota: Ni falta que hace. Una enorme pantalla aparece en el cielo con la imagen del mismísimo General de Demonios en ella. Esto interrumpe también la batalla entre los Piratas Freak y Bucket contra los otros Hombres-Arma. Hombre-Arma: ¡¡¡!!! Hombre-Arma: ¡Es el general! Laura: ¿? Rake: ¡¿"El general"? Dan: ¡Es Terracota! La sonrisa del Garabateador por su victoria sobre Obun es borrada inmediatamente de su cara al reconocer al Guerrero del Mar, quien se queda mirando su subordinado derrotado. Terracota: Obun... Vaya, sois más duros de lo que creía. Maxwell: ¡¡¡Terracota!!! Terracota: ¿? Maxwell: ¡¿Dónde están mis compañeros?! Terracota centra su atención en el joven pirata, mostrando sorpresa por algún motivo al verle. Terracota: ¿Maxwell Scribble... eres tú? Cuánto tiempo, tus cuatro camaradas están bien... al menos con vida. Maxwell: ¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos? Terracota: Bueno, no tuvimos la ocasión de hacerlo cara a cara pero contactamos hace un año, antes de que me estafaras con las armas que me vendiste. Piratas Freak: ¡¡¡!!! Cosmo: Ay, madre. Piratas Bucket: ¡¡¡!!! Buck: ¡¿Estafa?! ¡¿Qué significa esto, Garabateador, acaso colaboraste con Terracota en el pasado?! Maxwell se queda pensando sobre las palabras de Terracota, tratando de situar el momento en el que pudo haber tenido negocios con él sin darse cuenta, hasta que lo ve todo claro. Maxwell: Oooooh... ya. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato